Cut Deep
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Arizona protects the things she loves but how far will she go? her new family are threatened when a violent criminal from her past returns for her and she fights for her life and everyone else's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second Grey's fic so hope you like it. The story is based kind of loosely around the Rizzoli and Isles book 'The Surgeon' and 'The Apprentice' but not really canon to it. hope you enjoy, if you think there is anything I can improve please say xxx**

She could see the scalpel being drawn closer and closer to her face. The sharp, metal blade was gleaming in the dim light that covered a small portion of the basement floor, where her legs were strewn across. A figure appeared over her as she lay still and flat on the ground, the shadow cast over her face and blocked the small stream of light from her vision. "Arizona" said a calm, silky voice beside her. A man's voice she could tell. Close to her ear she could feel the hot breath on her face sending shivers down her spine. She tried to break free from the darkness surrounding her but the figure held her down, laying across her so that she couldn't move from the weight he crushed her with, her hands held behind her back in an iron-clad grip. The scalpel was now on her skin, the cool metal traced down her cheek and slowly curved down her jaw until it rested at the side of her neck. Arizona could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathes were coming out in short, shallow gulps. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she realised she was trapped, at the mercy of the man on top of her. His face was hidden by the shadows, but still she could tell had an evil, victorious smirk spread across it. The man lifted the tip of the scalpel so the blade was faced to the side. Arizona realised the time of her impending doom upon her and struggled violently with the man to break free. He gave a chuckle of delight as he jerked his hand with the scalpel across her neck. The skin tore apart and blood spurted from the slice in her neck.

Arizona shot upward from her lay position on the couch and began to cough violently, spluttering and choking.

"Uugghh! Ughh" she coughed out and startled Mark and Callie who both sat on either side of the blonde woman. Mark pounded his hand roughly on Arizona's back as she coughed trying to help her while Callie reached for a glass of water that sat on the table and brought it to her lips. She took a large gulp of water and felt the relief of the soothing cold it brought with it to cool her burning throat.

"Arizona? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

Once Arizona's coughing had seized she sat back up straight on the couch and wiped her now severely watering eyes. She didn't notice the entire time her right hand was instinctively held firmly on her throat.

"B-bad. Bad dream" she said breatheless

"What, were you dreaming you were being murdered or something?" Mark asked quizzically and Arizona gave him a confused look. Mark shrugged.

"We tried to wake you. You were shaking and yelling and stuff. Right?" he said to Callie

Callie looked at Arizona awkwardly "Well yeah. What were you dreaming?" she said concerned

"Sunshines and rainbows" she replied unconvincingly

"Yeah right" Mark snorted "That's enough 'Halloween' for you" he said switching off the television and patting Arizona on the back before heading to the front door.

"Night you and Sofia tomorrow. Remember to lock the door, never know who come come a-knocking" he laughed

Callie threw him a glare "Whatever. This being from the guy who's stalking "

Callie walked back over to Arizona "Hey" she soothed, rubbing her back "Are you okay?"

Arizona mustered up the most convincing smile she could "Yeah, I'm fine. Really". Callie eyed the blonde surgeon for a minute before standing up and holding out for Arizona to take, which she did and both walked into their bedroom to go to sleep.

Despite her best efforts the whole night. No matter how much she desperately wanted to, she couldn't find the courage and strength to close her eyes for fear of the dream reoccuring again. So frightening and visual as the real experience that Arizona didn't wan't to relive it. Then there was the irrational part of Arizona's brain that convinced her it was a warning, a warning that the man of her nightmares, sleeping and awake may be coming for her. So now she stood at the centre of the PEDS wing amidst sick and dying children who needed her help and she was exhausted and scared for no apparent reason at all. Arizona stared at her coffee cup, she thought she was definately going to need more of that. Suddenly adrift in her thoughts she felt a large hand grip her shoulder lightly and jumped away, instinctively afraid, her heart pumping erratically.

"Woah, paranoid" he said sarcastically as he saw Arizona's frightened complexion. He scrunched his face in confusion "You still freaked out about that dream? he insisted. Arizona gave him a slight glare.

Mark felt bad as he saw her shakily walk back to the counter she had previously stood at "Look I was kidding about the 'lock your door' thing. Well not that you shouldn't lock your door but the murde-"

"Mark!" Arizona cut in and stopped him before he could finish "It's okay. I forgive you"

Mark noticibly relaxed his face "Okay, that's good. Cause I like that we're getting along and I don't wan't to piss you off, because I don't wan't to do that. Contrary to popular belief". Arizona smiled reassuringly at him and he erld out his coffee to her

"Here. You look like you could use this more I can" he said gesturing for her to take the cup

"Thanks. I do need it" she laughed.

They chatted idly as they waited out their break and both saw Callie walk up to them with a smile on her face "Hey" she said kissing Arizona on the lips and pulled back

"I have news"

"What?" said Arizona plainly

"My parents called. They wan't to see Sofia" she said

"Even your mum" asked Mark skeptically, Arizona smiled

"Yes and they wan't me to visit this weekend to see my uncle for his birthday"

"Cool" said Arizona and Mark together

"Are they expecting us to come?" Arizona asked suddenly

"I don't think so. I mean my Dad liked you guys but my mum is still..." she said waving her hand like the tips of a scale

Arizona sighed "That's fine. I'm not in the mood for awkward family social meetings"

"Yeah" Mark exclaimed "Me and Zo can sit and watch movies or go for a meal or something"

"Sounds good" Callie nodded to Mark and they both looked expectantly at Arizona who was grinning at Mark as though ready to laugh

"What?" Mark asked

"No. Nothing wrong with the weekend..._Zo_?" she laughed

"Okay I'll stick to Blondie"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Arizona and Mark stood at the terminal and waved off Callie and Sofia as they walked through the gate and out of sight.

"Well" Mark said sighing "Movie at your place?"

"Sure. You get the movie and I'll order pizza"

"Nice. I won't get a horror, but no chick flicks either" he said as they walked through the airport to their cars.

"I'm not a wuss for horror flicks, get one if you wan't. I don't know why I had that dream, I've seen 'Halloween' like a million times" Arizona replied trying to back track from her freak out last night.

She didn't wan't Mark to think she was scared of a simple movie. She was a Marine's daughter, she was supposed to be a little tougher but she also didn't wan't Mark to know about her past, about what the dream was really about.

"Okay" he said waving his hands in front of him "Deal"

They got in their cars and Arizona drove home to her and Callie's now quiet apartment. She walked up the small corridor, taking her keys out as she reached the door and placing them in the lock. She could hear the clang of metal against metal as she turned the key, a final click and the door opened to let her step inside.

Arizona flicked on the darkened apartment to see the living room and kitchen the same as they had left it an hour and a half ago. She closed the door behind her and walked to the phone by the side of the sofa, picking it up she saw an unknown number on her answering machine. She had a message. She pressed the button and the phone began relaying the message.

"Hello Arizona, it's your brother Mike. Look sorry to call you up out of the blue but could you call me back as soon as you can. It's really important" Arizona began to feel a little worried, why would her brother call her with something so important? had something happened to her parents?

As she pondered this she heard footsteps down the hall and heard the unlocking of the door she thought was obviously Mark home with the video. 'That was fast' she thought to herself before remembering the message and dialing her brother.

"Hello" came a deep, male voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Mike, it's Arizona" she replied

"I'm glad you called. Are you okay?" he asked plainly

Arizona scrunched her face in confusion at his words "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"Look please don't freak out at what I'm about to tell you, okay"

"Okay" she said, still confused

"Warren Hoyt escaped jail two days ago" he said his voice sounding anxious. Arizona's face dropped at the news and she began to feel the phone slip from her hand before she tightened her grasp. Then she felt anger spread through her

"You're only telling me this now?" she snapped

"We thought we would catch him within the day. We had a huge manhunt but we still haven't found him, and..."

"And.."Arizona retorted

"We know he's after you". Arizona dropped the phone, she had to tell Mark before something happened. At this she raced out the front door and ran to Mark's apartment, kicking the door open. She walked past the door and looked around, he wasn't in the living room or kitchen

"Mark?" She shouted throughout the rooms "Mark?"

All of a sudden a strong pair of arms wrapped around her arms and waist, and a leg kicking the door shut behind her. "Arizona" came the same smooth male voice that had sent the shivers down her spine before.

She felt a feeling of fear course through her at the realisation of person who now had hold of her was the one she was terrified of. Arizona struggled against the man and opened her mouth to scream. Before she could one of the arms lifted up and covered her mouth, muffling her screams as the other arm tightened around her body like a vice.

The man then moved his body to the side and Arizona felt her own body being pushed backward and slammed into the wall. She whimpered in pain as her back collided with the hard plaster and a sharp pain travelled up her spine.

The man laughed as her body slid down the wall and moved in closer, pulling her body up and her face up to meet his. His face was inches from her's and just like in the dream, Arizona could feel his hot breath on her face, his weight pinning her to the wall, the feeling of fear and helplessness, only it was worse, it was real.

"Miss me?" he chuckled as he watched her try to squirm away from him, out of his grip. Arizona could see his face more clearly, not like the darkness of the dream. His face was a thin, his jaw square and muscular, his hair short and greying.

Arizona gulped down the bile that threatened to rise in her throat "W-Where is Mark? What did you do to him?" she said, her voice rising slightly. Despite her own fear and worry Arizona couldn't help but be glad that Callie and Sofia were nowhere around.

"Dead" he said slyly and Arizona felt numb at his words. Mark was dead. Despite her fear of Hoyt, she felt felt an overwhelming anger as he proclaimed this and a sudden sense of motivation overcame her.

She tried again with all her might to push him back, away from her. Any opportunity would do but still she couldn't escape, he had caught her completely by surprise and his mere presence caused her great affliction.

Hoyt moved his face closer to hers, his lips softly grazing down her neck line. She turned her head away from his as far as she could, disgusted.

As she kept her head turned she heard a loud bang and suddenly felt the dead weight holding her to the wall move away, releasing her. She slid to the floor and turned her head around to see Mark standing unsteadily on his feet with both hands raised. Warren Hoyt was crouched on the floor.

Arizona watched Mark as he moved towards Hoyt slowly, watching his every move, she wanted to warn him, to tell him to stay back as he didn't know how dangerous Hoyt really was. She watched as Hoyt flung his left arm out and hit Mark in the knee and jump up from the floor, running out of the apartment, out of sight.

She saw Mark kneeling on one knee and rubbing the other one with his hands. As Hoyt left Mark rushed to the door and slammed it shut, locking it. He then rushed over to Arizona who had remained slumped on the floor

"Hey, are you okay. What did he do to you?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm okay" she replied, her voice shaking. Mark pulled her up by her arms and put his and round her waist, holding her up. He then lifted her up and carried her over to the couch and set her down on it before grabbing the phone on his kitchen table and dialling nine-one-one.

When Mark had called the cops he sat down beside Arizona, watching her. She smiled at him, she was so happy he was alive as she couldn't help but believe Hoyt when he had said Mark was dead. She moved forward and placed her arms around Mark's and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Mark hugged her back and smiled as he did

"Again" he said worried "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. I thought you were dead"

"Why?" he said , confused

"That's what he told me"

" Who is he?" Mark said. At this question Arizona looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them. Mark watched her carefully, he knew that she knew who it was.

"Arizona?" he warned "You know who he is don't you?"

Arizona sighed. She knew he was onto her. She was a terrible liar. "Okay" she said, unsure of where to start. "The man you saw, who attacked us tonight. His name is Warren Hoyt" she said plainly "He is a serial killer".

"What does he have to do with you? I mean you know who he is and it was pretty clear he was after you" he said sternly, staring at Arizona with worried eyes.

"I used to work at Boston P.D. with my brother Michael and we had this case involving Warren and we had a confrontation with him. He probably is after us both" Arizona kept her eyes trained on Mark, thinking that constant eye contact would help make her seem more believable.

-Not long after the cops arrived Arizona's brother Michael appeared at the door as Arizona was being inspected by Paramedics.

"Arizona?" Michael yelled as he pushed past the Paramedics and pulled Arizona into a hug, pulling her up from the couch "Ow, ow" she moaned and he let go, looking at her "My back" she said quietly.

"Are you hurt? what happened? was it him?" he said bombarding her with questions

"Stop!" she said loudly "I'm fine. It was him and Mark saved me"

"Who's Mark?"

Arizona made a face at him "Sofia's dad. Callie's best friend". Michael shrugged "You met him at the wedding"

"I don't remember" he said

"This is Mark" she said grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him up beside her. Mark stood up and reached out his hand for Michael to shake.

A look of recognition flashed across the younger man's face "Oh, sorry man. Good to see you again, and thank you for helping Arizona" he said shaking Mark's hand.

Mark smiled lightly "No problem"

"So it was Hoyt" Mike said looking at Arizona, she nodded in agreement. "Alright. You need to stay here were we can keep an eye on you"

"What'd you mean? In the apartment?" Arizona asked

"Yeah" Mike said

"No way, I have work, I have surgeries and patients who need me"

"Arizona"

"No. I'm not just gonna sit here"

"Your putting yourself in danger" her brother noted, annoyance laced his voice.

"I have a surgery on a girl I've been treating for three years, I'm not just gonna hand her over to someone else. Her parents are expecting me" she said raising her voice at her brother.

"How about just letting her go to work and tailing her there. She'll be surrounded by the other doctors, security, you guys" he said pointing to cops in front of him.

Mark stared at Michael and Arizona looked to Michael in response. He saw the determined look on his older sister's face and sighed "Fine but you don't go outside the hospital without someone with you"

"Fine"

-Later that night after the police and paramedics had left the apartment and Arizona retired her own apartment. The police were situated outside both apartments and Mark was talking to Michael at his apartment.

"Want a beer?" he asked the young cop.

"Sure" he said casually. Mark saw the family resemblance between Arizona and her little brother, Michael had the curved face and clear blue eyes that Arizona had, the dimples and fair hair he possessed. Although, Michael differed from Arizona in his personality, only having spent a few hours with him he could see he wasn't as perky as Arizona, he was more serious.

"So Arizona used to work at Boston P.D. with you?"

"Yeah, she was good at her job. Great instincts and a total bad-ass"

"I can imagine. I mean she isn't someone to be messed with at work. You piss her off you get hell for it" Mark laughed as he remembered their many fights.

"Yeah she was a great role model, but she was always a little more interested in medecine. I think it was the whole military thing, you know. Having a tough, hardcore job"

"Arizona always says PEDS is hardcore. Big surgeries on 'tiny humans' as she likes to call them"

Mark looked pensive for a moment, he was curious as to the story with Warren Hoyt and Arizona. He knew she wasn't telling him much, or anything, and he didn't blame her. Why should she? He knew however that her brother would know something.

"What's with this Warren Hoyt guy?" he questioned and saw Michael look at him anxiously. He knew her brother was taking a minute to think, whether it would be better or worse to dispel personal information on his sister to a man who he barely knew.

"I don't think-"

"Come on. I won't broadcast it or anything, I just wan't to know what's going on. I mean the guy knocks me out, breaks into my apartment, attacks my friend." he said listing the nights events on his fingers. Michael sighed

"Fine. But don't repeat it. To anyone". Mark nodded.

"Warren Hoyt was a serial killer in Boston. Arizona was one of the lead cops on his case and he knew it. He used to attack wives of wealthy, married woman while the husbands were bound and gagged and forced to watch. He lured Arizona into a trap, into a basement" he stopped for a moment deciding how much he should reveal.

"He hurt her bad"

"How bad?" said Mark hesitantly

"He stabbed scalpels through her hands and beat her up pretty bad. He almost slit her throat". Mark looked down nervously "I had no idea".

"She never talks about it. As soon as she recovered she quit the force and became a doctor full time"

"I think, _think_ she might have had a nightmare about him last night". Michael sat up in his seat at this, intrigued "Really" he mused

"Maybe. We were watching a horror movie and she fell asleep and then she just freaked out and she was really jumpy today. I mean she's no chick flick fan, so it was weird"

"Yeah " said Michael as he looked down at his beer. Just then his beeper went off "Damn it! they need me at the station" he moaned.

"I'll stay with her" Mark assured him

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you both tomorrow"

"Bye" Mark said as he watched Michael walk out the door. Mark followed suit and walked over to Callie and Arizona's apartment, nodding at the police and locking the door behind him as he went inside.

-He sat down on the couch and touched the back of his dully aching head where he had been hit earlier as he thought what a night it had been. He was shocked at what he had learned about Arizona, she was always happy and excited for work and family and friends.

It had never occurred to him or anyone he assumed that she had been attacked by a psycho serial killer. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Arizona's cell phone ring on the table, he quickly snatched it up and answered the call, so as to not wake up Arizona. It was Callie.

"Hello?" he answered

"Mark?" Callie said "Why are you answering Arizona's phone?"

"She's sleeping. She had a long night"

"What do you mean. I thought you were watching a movie?"

"Not exactly" he said before pausing. He took a breath before he said the next sentence "She was attacked"

"WHAT!" Callie screamed over the phone

"Callie?"

"What happened, Mark? Is she okay?No puedo creer que yo no estaba allí. Oh, Dios mío, estoy volviendo a casa-"

"Callie!" Mark shouted over the phone, flinching when he realised he almost woke Arizona. "She's okay, just a little shook up"

"Did they catch the guy?"

"No"

"Oh my-"

"But" he interrupted "They know who it is, she knows who it is"

"Who?" she asked

"Some guy she arrested when she was a cop"

"Alright I'll be on the first flight out tomorrow"

"No Callie, you can't" he ordered

"Why not?" she said angrily

"Cause, the guy is really dangerous and me and Arizona don't wan't you and Sofia in the way. Besides we've got big time police protection. Please just stay there". Mark could here the heavy breathing of Callie over the phone "Callie"

"Okay, but both of you be careful"

"We will"

"Tell her to phone me tomorrow"

"I will"

"Bye" said Callie in a dejected voice

"Bye" Mark sighed

-After the awkward, difficult phone call with Callie, Mark had settled on the couch with a pillow and cover from the closet. Mark had found it difficult to get to sleep and sat staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever. He had finally began to drift asleep when he heard a shriek emit from the bedroom, in panic he shot up from the couch and ran as fast as he could.

He opened the door to see Arizona tensed and twisting in the covers of her bed, her arms and legs darting out in front of her, pushing and kicking at an imaginary force. He ran over to her and shook her roughly "Arizona!" came his hoarse voice. Arizona shot her head up, now fully awake and crying. Mark pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him and letting her sob into his chest.

"It's okay, It's okay" he soothed "You're okay. It was just a dream".Arizona buried her head deeper into his chest and Mark tightened his grip around her so she was cradled against him. He could see she was terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

After Arizona's nightmare, Mark had held her until she fell asleep, exhausted in his arms. He could feel Arizona's grip loosen from the front of his shirt and attempted to place her back down on the bed.

As he laid her down he felt her unconsciously grip his shirt again, trying to keep him beside her. Mark knew she was probably still freaked out and endevoured instead to give up and lie down beside her. Keeping his arm protectively around her waist until he too drifted off to sleep.

Arizona stirred as she heard the beeping of the alarm clock blast out beside her ear, waking her from her slumber. She turned out around and swatted the clock with her hand, silencing the buzzing.

"Ugh!" she heard a man's voice groan beside her. She spun around quickly only to see it was Mark and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Hey" she greeted groggily

"Mornin' " he sighed tiredly "How'd you sleep?" he inquired

"Okay. Sorry about last night"

"What about last night?"

"Everything" she said dejectedly. Mark frowned at Arizona, feeling sorry for her

"It's not your fault a raving psychopath came after you. pretty sure you wouldn't have chosen for that to happen" he said giving a small grin. Arizona smiled. Mark patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on, time for work" he said, jumping out the bed and into the living room "Breakfast?" he yelled from outside the room. Arizona jumped up from the bed and followed Mark.

Mark and Arizona stood at the kitchen table, having gotten ready for work with Arizona pouring them both a cup of coffee to make up for the lack of sleep by both of them. Mark glanced at Arizona suddenly remembering his phone call with Callie.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, Callie called last night while you were asleep". Arizona looked up from her coffe cup

"What did you tell her?" Arizona said anxiously

"Everything"

"Mark! I told you not to say anything"

"Listen" Mark stopped her before she could interrupt further "I had to. Think about it"

Arizona shrugged unaware of his point "I told her because let's be honest theres no hiding this and if she and Sofia came back they might become a target for Hoyt to get to you. He already attacked me". Arizona looked away from him, avoiding his eye contact "This way they're in the clear until this creep gets caught"

"Yeah, okay" Arizona gave in

"She wants you to call her today, though"

"Okay, but right now we're late for work"

-Mark and Arizona met up with Arizona's little brother, Michael on the way to work and he accompanied them to the hospital doors explaining what would happen while Warren Hoyt was loose.

"Your gonna have police protection, hopefully we can draw the creep out" Michael aid as he and two other uniformed cops started to walk through the hospital doors with the two doctors. Suddenly Arizona turned around and held out her hand to stop them and Michael and Mark looked at her weirdly.

"What are you doing?" Michael wondered

"You are not following me about the hospital all day"

"Why not?" he retorted

"Because" she said annoyed "Everyone will notice if cops are following me around and you'll scare my patients. Can you wait outside or just on a different floor, not make it so obvious.

"Arizona-" Michael began to protest

"No. I want you to wait patiently outside. Please?" she pleaded with her brother. He tapped his foot impatiently "Besides" she continued "Mark will still be around the hospital".

Mark nodded and Michael sighed "Fine. Go" he said as Arizona and Mark made their way inside.

-Mark rubed his eyes as he fought off the overwhelming urge to sleep. The night had proven him to be almost as paranoid as Arizona, because the more he heard about this Warren Hoyt character the more he worried for Arizona's safety.

"You think with no screaming baby at night to keep you awake you'd look more rested, but you look exhausted" came the amused voice of Derek Sheppard, as he stepped up to the coffee machine on the hospital corridor.

"Couldn't sleep" Mark lied, not wanting to share any personal information of Arizona's which would happen if he told his friend why he was really tired.

"That's a shame, try to get some rest" Derek said before ealking down the hall

"Gee, thanks" mark aughed "That's like telling a starving man 'you're hungy', it doesn't exactly solve the problem". He heard Derek'd amused laugh halfway down the corridor as he spoke. Mark knew he had to get some rest before his next surgery and slipped into the on-call room that was situated opposite of him.

-Arizona pulled on her lab coat from her locker that she had taken off before surgery. The surgery had proved to be slightly complex, due only to the fact that she was sleep-deprived and paranoid. She hoped desperately no-one had noticed as the word of one spread like wildfire in this hospital. She didn't want to be the subject of uneducated gossip and boredom of the nurses who might see her slip.

She glanced up at the wall clock, it was almost half-eleven she noted, she hadn't even ran into any of her friends or Mark. She thought she had better call Callie, she didn't want her to worry too much and she knew she would be awake. She fished for her phone from her coat pocket and dialled Callie's number. It rang three, four, five times. She wasn't picking up Arizona decided. Sighing she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Doctor Robbins!" she heard a call from behind her. She turned around to see one of the interns run up to her. A young man, tall and muscular. His hair spiked and flying out in all directions.

"Yes?" she said "What's wrong?". He looked at her, worried lines pressed on his forehead.

"It's my friend. We were collecting equipment from the supply area upstairs and he just collapsed. I need you help, I don't know what to do". Arizona took in his words and trace of panic in his voice and jumped into action.

"Alright, show me where he is" she ordered and chased him up the flight of stairs which led to the top floor, full of machinery and equipment owned by the hospital.

They reached the top floor with Arizona passing the intern and pushing through the wooden doors. She stopped in the middle of the floor and looked around, There was no-one, nothing here.

"Where's your friend?" she said, confused and still scanning the room in front of her. She felt the heat from the body of the man as he stood next to her

"What friend?" he said innocently. Arizona looked up at him and gave him a glare

"You just dragged me up here saying your friend was here needing help" she yelled angrily

"Oh" he mused "Warren's not here". Arizona froze at the name that rolled of his tongue.

"What did you just say?" she breathed. The man gave her a mocking look

"Warren's not here but he sent me to come fetch you" he said with a dark smile etched upon his face. At his words Arizona took off running in the other direction, to find a room, exit or anything to put a barrier between her and the man near her.

She reached the counter and searched rapidly for anything that would suffice as a weapon. Before she could get very far though tha man grabbed Arizona around the waist and locked her in a tight grip, unmoving. Arizona swung her arms around trying to push him off but couldn't.

She looked down quickly and saw a scalpel in the mans pocket, undoubtedly for her. She pulled it out and scraped it across his lower arm and he yelled in pain

"Aargh!" he shouted. He skillfully grabbed Arizona's wrist with the scalpel in her hand. They stood far apart, with Arizona bent down, her wrist held at an awkward angle.

She tried to pull away once again from his grasp but instead the man's fist came barreling into her face, between her eyes. She felt herself tumble backwards, her head smashing off the ground as she fell. Blackness began to surround her, swallowing her until she fell completely unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark walked along the ER corridor, scouring his eyes for a certain blonde as he moved. Surgery had been somewhat hectic for Mark all day and he had been unable to spare a moment for visiting Arizona. As much as he felt tired and worried he knew it was probably nothing compared to what the usually perky doctor was feeling. He saw the tall, blonde woman woman he had hoped for walk across the corridor and into a interval room. 'Teddy' he thought happily and sprinted into the room after her, limited time before his next surgery. He opened the door to see only Teddy and she smiled as she saw him enter

"Mark"

"Teddy!" he said slightly exasperated

She frowned at his behavior "You okay?" she questioned

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you, it's about Arizona" he informed her. At the mention of her best friend Teddy sat up and placed the cup of coffee in her hand down on the table

"Of course" she said slightly worried at her friends behavior "What's wrong?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Arizona for me. Just while I'm in surgery, check up on her"

"Of course, but why?" she repeated, keeping eye contact with Mark and her face solemn at his expression.

"I need you to not ask questions"he said.

"Tough!" she said with voice raised "She's my best friend and I want to know what's up"

"Please?" Mark pleaded with her. She sighed and waved her hand in frustration.

"Fine, It's eleven-thirty-five. I've got an hour and a half before my next surgery. I'll go see her"

"Thank you" Mark smiled at her. She gave him a look beore walking out the door with her coffee up to the PEDS floor, hoping to find her friend and get some answers.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

Teddy reached the PEDS floor and saw some nurses gathered by the counter. They were probably gossiping about the doctors. She walked over to them and caught their attention

"Hello. Sorry to bother you, have you seen Doctor Robbins?" she said casually and they all shook their heads in response "Not at all recently in the last hour or so" again they shook their heads.

"Okay, thank you" she replied before walking of in the other direction. She looked around, scanning the floor and looking into each of the rooms and still no sign of her. After twenty minutes of searching Teddy saw the head of Peadeatrics,doctor Stark, heading towards her.

"Oh Doctor Stark" she shouted out and he walked over to her

"Doctor Altman" he said smiling "How are you?"

"I'm okay" she replied politely "Have you seen Arizona around?"

Doctor Stark frowned and shook his head "No, I'm sorry I haven't" he replied "Is she in surgery maybe?"

"I don't know but I've been up at PEDS for thirty minutes and I haven't seen her" she said a little impatiently

"Well why don't we check with the nurse at reception" he said calmly as they walked over to the counter.

"Hi" he smiled at the nurse "Do you know if Doctor Robbins is in surgery?" he inquired. The nurse began to look through the surgery schedule on the computer and both Teddy and Stark stood waiting patiently.

"The schedule confirms Doctor Robbins finished surgery at twenty past eleven and her next surgery isn't until after lunch" she noted. Stark and Teddy scrunched their faces at this.

"Okay thank you" he said before turning to Teddy. He shrugged as she looked at him "She might be in the caeteria, have you looked there?"

"No" she said plainly "But I'll go check. Thank you for your help Doctor Stark" she said and saw him nod back.

"I'll page you if I see her" he yelled to her before she walked off to the cafeteria in search of her best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later and Teddy had been all over the hospital, she was supposed to be in surgery in twenty minutes. She had even paged Arizona and gotten no reply, this had switched her into worried mode that Arizona was unresponsive and apparently invisable. Now she ran back up to PEDS in a last ditch effort and again she saw Doctor Stark at the counter conversing with another nurse.

"Doctor Stark" she yelled and he turned to see the taller blonde surgeon run towards him.

"Doctor Altman, any luck?" he asked

"No" she breathed "And I've been everywhere"

"That's odd, she's not one for walking off" Stark noted

"I've got ten minutes before my next surgery" she said

"I'll look for her while your in surgery" Stark assured her and she smiled appreciatively

"Thanks. Page me when you do" she replied and he nodded before she ran off for the second time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Teddy had hurried off to her surgery Stark had asked around the nurses and doctors that had been on the floor, yet he was unable to obtain the whereabouts of Arizona. Desperate to get to the bottom of this he even attempted to page an emergency on the floor knowing that she would be unable to deny a child in need of her help. Still she refused to show up and this worried him. Soon Stark saw Alex Karev walk through the corridor and rushed over to him.

"Doctor Karev?" he said plainly, not wanting to start some useless arguementative banter with him now.

"Yes sir" Alex sighed, seeing who the doctor was

"Have you seen Doctor Robbins?" he asked

"No sir, I haven't seen her since she was taking her patient into surgery hours ago" he replied truthly

"Are you busy right now?"

"No"

"Can you help me look for her please?" he asked, worried.

Alex nodded and followed Stark to ask the nurses and interns if they had seen the Paedeatric surgeon. After half an hour Alex came across a group of interns who had been asssigned to PEDS and noticed something odd.

"Doctor Stark?" Alex shouted. Stark heard Alex call and walked over to adress him

"Yes?" he said, staring at the group of three interns stood before him and raised his eyebrow. Alex saw the look on his face.

"I'm sure there was four interns assigned to PEDS today, dont you?" Stark noted curiously to Alex.

"That's what I thought" Alex said surely

"Where's your colleague?" Stark directed at the nervous trainee doctors. They all shook their heads, saying nothing

"I'm sorry, in words" Stark raised his voice, more intimidating towards the interns. Alex smiled.

"We haven't seen him all day" one tall, lanky male intern spoke

"When was the last time you seen him?"

"Hours ago. With Doctor Robbins". Alex glanced at Doctor Stark, eyeing him knowingly

"With Doctor Robbins. You're sure?" Alex questioned

"Yes. Yes. I mean it was only for a moment, I had a patient but I saw them go up there" he said, pointing to the stairs behind the two elder surgeons. They both glanced behind them and looked confused at each other, and back to the interns.

"You're sure?" Stark said uncertain

"Yes" the intern said positively

"Thank you. Go" he ordered and looked away, troubled.

"What's up there?" Alex asked in wonder

"A supply floor. Where they keep the high-tech equipment and extra supplies that can't fit into the supply rooms on the other floors" he answered "But why would they go up there. I mean there's been no mention of use of any high-tech or emergency equipment and Arizona hasn't been around to use it. I would know".

Alex stared at Stark, wanting to know what he was thinking

"Come with me Karev" said Stark as he ventured up the winding stairs, the resident hot on his heels. They reached the supply floor and at first sight were confused. There was no sign of Arizona or the intern.

"Doctor Robbins?" Alex called out as he stepped past Doctor Stark and glanced around

"Karev" Stark called to Alex and he turned around to see the older man wave him over to where he was bent down, inspecting something on the floor that Alex couldn't see. Alex walked over and saw a familiar red stain on the floor.

"Is that blood?" he wondered aloud

"Yes"Stark replied bluntly. Stark stood up and he and Alex followed the trail of dark, red stains to a window on the other side. The window itself half open and a bloody scalpel lay loosely on the window sill.

"Alex?" Stark called distractedly, eyes still fixated on the blood

"Yes?" he replied in shock and awe

"Go get the Chief or another attending, preferably Teddy or Mark, and show them this and call the police" he ordered, walking to the window sill and looking out.

"What are you going to do?" Alex eyed him

"I'm going to follow the blood and see where it takes me. Go now" Stark ordered and Alex ran to the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Stark climbed carefully out of the window, trying to avoid touching or moving the bloodied scalpel, and onto a fire exit with metal stairs and railings that reached the ground. He climbed down them, noticing with some difficulty the small flecks of blood frequently displayed on the railing. He jumped down onto the ground as he reached the end of the stairs and saw the trail continue to edge of a wall where the blood disappeared.

Instead the dark red was exchanged for a colour of black, merely centimeters away. Stark reached down to the dark substance and dipped his middle and index finger into it before bringing it up to his nose. He smelled it and whipped his head back from the overpowering stench.

"Oil" he sighed and stood up. He looked around or any extra clues or details, but there was nothing he could see. He was now set in a full state of panic at his new train of thought. He was without a shadow of a doubt, certain that Arizona Robbins had been kidnapped and that the intern was involved. But the bigger question still remained as to why they had taken her and where?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alex ran down the stairs and to the Chief's office, where Alex saw thankfully he sat reading over papers. Alex rushed in and the Chief looked up in surprise.

"Karev?-"

"C-Chief-" he gasped "Doctor Stark sent me to...find you"

Chief stared at him as though he didn't recognise him "What? Why?"

Alex motioned for him to come "Please, come with me" he said before walking back out the door. The Chief followed quickly, curious about Alex's behavior. They walked back up to the supply floor and Alex quickly showed him the blood and scalpel by the window.

He also explained how they came upon the blood and said they were looking for Arizona who had been seen by no-one for hours. Just as the Chief was about to bombard Alex with questions they both saw a rather flustered looking Robert Stark run to them.

"Doctor Stark, is what Alex telling me true?" he said, bemused

"Yes sir, everything" he said backing Alex up "i followed the blood trail and it led to a dead end. But I found oil there, car oil I'm sure. I think Arizona Robbins might have been kidnapped" he said eyeing the Chief.

"Kidnapped?" he blurted out in shock

"Yes. We need to call the police now"

Chief loked down, flabbergasted at this revelation and sighed "Okay, I'll call the police. Do what you need to do. Someone notify Sloan" he said exasperated.

Stark turned to Alex "Alex can you get Sloan and Altman"

"Doctor Altman?" Alex asked confused

"Yes, she's her best friend and was looking for her. That's how I was too"

"Okay, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to clear this place off, no-one goes in here. Then I'm gonna find those interns so they can I.D. the other one" he said in control. Alex nodded and they all set off to do their tasks to help find Arizona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stark gathered equipment and took small samples o the blood he found in the supply area before blocking the floor off. He walked down the stairs and over to the nurses who were talking by the usual spot

"Excuse me?" he said, gathering their attention and looking at the first nurse"Can you take this blood sample and have it tested and run through a database, see whose it is? get it done immediately, we need the results as fast as possible". The first nurse walked off and out of sight and Stark turned to the second nurse "Do you know where the interns are that are asssigned to PEDS today?" he asked her politely

"They are on their lunch break, they might be in the cafeteria" she said quickly

"Thank you. Can you also keep a surveilance on that stairway. No-one goes up there until the Chief comes, understood?" he ordered. The nurse nodded and Stark walked down the corridor to the cafeteria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex ran down the corridor, hurriedly searching for Mark Sloan, he had no idea if he was in surgery. As he was running he collided with a solid form which knocked him off his feet and flat on his back.

"Ouch!" he groaned with eyes closed, absorbing the impact "Sorry"

"Yeah, sorry. What the hell Karev?" he heard the whining voice of Mark Sloan

"Sloan" he said relieved and pushed himself up off the floor in time to see Mark brushing himself off.

"I was just lookin' for you" he stated

"Why?" said Mark suspiciously

"Come with me, it's about Arizona". At that Mark ran after Alex in slience, worry striking him like a lightening bolt to the heart. Constantly nagging Alex along the way about the reason for their hurry. Was Arizona okay? was she hurt?. Instead of a response Alex remained silent and Mark worried even more

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Robert made his way down to the cafeteria and saw the three interns they had questioned today sitting casually at a rounded table, talking amongst themselves. He walked up to them and casually sat himself down at the table, they stared at him curiously, unsure of what to do or say.

"So" he mused, giving them sternful gazes "Your friend is missing. I mean you haven't seen him all day, does that not bother you? Are you not wondering where he is?". They sat dead still and silent, their confusion quickly turning to nervousness. Stark sighed impatiently, sick of their silence

"Somebody say something" he ordered in a forcingly calm voice

"We dont know anything" one of them stuttered out. Stark raised his eyebrows at this

"What do you mean 'We dont know anything'?" he asked

The intern began to ramble "You just said-"

"I asked if you know where he is. Not if you knew about 'anything'" he said eyeing the nervous intern "What did you mean by 'anything'. Did you mean plans he had?" he questioned. The young man sat silent.

"Come with me, all of you" he ordered. As though possessed they all stood up and followed Stark out of the cafeteria.

0o0o0o0o00oo0o0

The Chief was quick to call the cops, and was surprised when they showed up before he had entered the main foyer

"That was fast, officer" he commented to a black-haired young man in a suit and tie who was at the front of the group of police officers. The man's face remained solemn as he offered out his hand for the Chief to shake

"Doctor Weber" he greeted "Detective Michael Robbins"

"Robbins?" he exclaimed

"Yes, I'm Doctor Arizona Robbins brother" he informed "And the reason we were here before you was because we were stationed here. I was afraid something like this might happen"

Chief continued to study the man curiously, unaware of what was going on but held out his arm for the men to follow "Come with me"

By the time the Chief and the cops made it up to the PEDS floor, Alex, Mark and Robert Stark were there with the interns swaing nervously at the side.

"Mark" Arizona's brother nodded at the plastic surgeon, whose face displayed an almost equal look of fear to the one on Mark's face.

The Chief, still unaware of the situation held his hands up "Okay, what is goin' on here? how do you know him?"

Mark sighed "This is Arizona's brother" he informed

"I got that" The Chief snapped at him "What is he doing here?"

"It's confidential" Michael pointed out to him

"I dont care. There is a trail of blood leading out of my hospital, a doctor missing and presumed kidnapped and a fleet of police I knew nothing about camped outside my hospital" he yelled angrily

Michael stopped and stared at the Chief from his outburst and then looked down for a second "You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"There is a murderer on the loose from Boston. And he's after Arizona". Both the Chief, Alex and Stark's mouthes dropped open in shock at the news and looked at Mark.

"You knew about this?" Stark snapped at Mark

"He attacked me and Arizona last night" he replied

"What now?" Alex cut in

"I sent the blood from the floor down to the lab to get tested" Stark said "And the interns stationed behind me know who might have took her"

Michael glanced at them and nodded or them to come forward "Did you see someone with Doctor Robbins" he said sternly

The man who spoke before answered "I saw her this morning with a friend of ours, walking up those stairs"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I had a patient and I didn't think he would kidnap her"

"What's his name?"

"Ethan Bright"


	5. Chapter 5

Blackness. That's all there was, just blackness. The air was thick and heavy, Arizona's hands and feet were bound. She struggled to pull them apart but couldn't. She tried to sit up and dropped back down onto her back miserably.

Her head had collided with a solid surface and a sharp pain filled her head. 'Metal' she thought surely, despite the fact that the surace was completely solid she had noticed the clang it made as she smacked her head off of it.

She groped around for anything she could grab onto or use as a weapon, and measure her surroundings. She imagined that her small area she was trapped in was a box. It had four smooth surfaces around her.

As she continued her search her hand came upon a small cylinder object, her curiousity peaked and she pulled it toward her. Picking it up she felt around it and flicked a switch. Light magically glared up into her eyes and blinded her. She felt relief flood through her a little, a torch. She pointed it away from her face and saw that she was indeed in a rectangular box. She looked directly above.

There were what appeared to be marks on the metal, haphazard and mis-shaped. Scratches she thought wildly. They were scratches from someones nails. Someone had tried to claw at the metal, trying to escape. Arizona covered her hand over her mouth, choking back a sob. She remembered now. The man, the hospital supply floor, she had attacked him with the scalpel and he had pummeled her with his fist.

She couldn't believe that the intern was working with Warren Hoyt. How couldn't belive she had been so stupid as to fall for his lie. He had faked an emergency, asking only for her. He had let her walk into an empty floor alone and trapped her. Now she was in some metal box or cell and had barely any room to move her pinky never mind her arms and legs.

"Help!" Arizona yelled and then coughed vigorously. The space was so small and dust-filled that web a simple cry fr help was unmanagable. Not that she expected someone to be around anyway, that would just be too easy for her complicated life.

Arizona heard a clang of metal and a sliver of light shone sideways, through a metal grate in the wall and pierced her eyes painfully.

She groaned and heard an icy chuckle in response.

"Having fun in there?" she recognised the cold voice of the intern

"Well it's time to come out now" he laughed, pulling at Arizona's leg and shifting het out of the tiny space. Arizona immediately curled back and tried to grab onto some kind of solid surface to cling to. But to no avail she was pulled out and fell roughly onto a damp, solid concrete surface.

She felt dazed and light-headed from the breach of a dim light above her, although brighter than she was adjusted to. She didn't have time to react before a large hand pulled her roughly on the upper arm and she was forced to stand up on shaky legs.

"Come on" the man ordered harshly and began to pull her forward with him. In a last ditch effort of fear and instinct Arizona pulled back and tried to shake her hand from his grip. The man moved rapidly and rammed his balled fist straight into Arizona's gut. She felt the rush of air leave her lungs and her knees crippled onto the floor and she felt the sudden urge to vomit.

Before she could react she felt the mans hands grab her arms and pull her off the ground.

"Get off me!" she yelled and continued to fight back and tried to elbow the man, he laughed at her. She was a marines daughter and ex-Boston P.D. she should have been able to do more to save herself. But now she couldn't, she just felt weak and powerless to stop her impending fate. She thought of Callie, and baby Sofia, who was now almost a year old with her cute plump face and little baby fingers.

She imagined Callie with her long, black hair and tanned skin. She thought of her family, her parents and brother who was probably looking for her now. She wondered idly what Mark was doing, she had saw him what had seemed like days, but was probably only hours ago.

Arizona couldn't release herself from his grip, in a sudden rush of determination. She couldn't give up, she had a wife and child, friends and a job she loved to go back to. She tried her hardest to remember what her father had taught her about self defense and fighting. She was faced away from her attacker and did what she thought was her only option.

She pulled one arm free from his hold and elbowed him right in the gut as hard as she could. He instantly cried out on pain and let her go. Arizona fell to the ground and then looked up to see where the man was. He was hunched over on the ground in pain, she was obviously a lot stronger than she thought. Realising this was a rare opportunity as he was only winded she quickly scrambled to her feet and began to run in a random direction.

Scanning the area around her she saw that it was what looked like a factory building of some sort. It had massive grey walls and large pipes which ran along the walls. It kind of reminded her of the factory in 'A Nigtmare on Elm Street' she thought weirdly as she ran.

It was like something out of her nightmare coming to life, being chased by two psycho's in an abandoned factory. She kept running and running until she became exhausted and started to slow down. She approached a corner and skidded round it only to collide with a foreign object that set her flying and falling into he wall on her left.

"Didn't you ever get told not to run in the hallway at school?" came a chilling voice. Arizona clenched her hands as she heard the frighteningly familiar voice. She looked up to see the intercepter and it was none other than Warren Hoyt. Arizona felt her hope dwindle even more as the man or intern come up beside Hoyt.

"She caught me by surprise" he gasped and glared at Arizona.

"It's okay Ethan" Hoyt replied "I wouldn't expect anything less from her".

Arizona tried to get back on her feet and find some sort of weapon but was accosted by Hoyt and _Ethan_ who grabbed each arm and leg and carried her through another corridor to somewhere she didn't know. She didn't cry for help. Who would hear her anyway? Who would save her?

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"Alright" Robert Stark sighed as he walked into the Chief's office "I have the lab results and the blood is not Arizona's, it is this Ethan guy's blood"

"How do you know that?" Teddy cut in, she had been told about Arizona after she approached Mark and Robert after surgery and asked about Arizona. They knew they couldn't lie with the police about and she was after all, Arizona's best friend, she deserved to know the truth.

"Well the hospital keeps records of all our blood and DNA samples incase we contaminate samples. Arizona's is in their and it didn't match the sample I sent, so I ran it through the database and one Ethan Bright came up" he mused and handed a blue folder to Michael Robbins.

Michael glanced it over "Hard worker, quiet, no previous convictions"

"Check previous experience" Robert directed

"In the Army?" Michael said "So?"

"Well I asked a favour of an old friend, ran his name through the Army database and some interesting things came up-" Robert said before being cut off by the office door being slammed open.

"Hey Chief" Bailey stormed in and stopped when she saw everyone else in the room "What the hell is goin' on here?"

"Doctor Bailey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in surgery?" he questioned.

"I just came out of surgery and I'm hearing some wacky rumours about Doctor Robbins"

"What kind of rumours?" he said eyeing the others

"That she's went missing" Bailey said in a curious tone.

"She has"

"What?"

"Doctor Robbins is missing"

Bailey's face fell at the news "How? When?"

"We don't know but we're looking into it. Doctor Robbins brother, Detective Michael Robbins is helping us with some of Boston P.D."

"You think she was kidnapped?" Bailey said increduously

Michael Robbins eyed the Chief cautiously and Chief nodded assuring him Bailey was to be trusted. "Yes. We are one-hundred percent sure".

Bailey stood there silently, unsure of what to say next. She couldn't believe someone as sweet and caring as Arizona might be somewhere with some psycho fighting for her life, or...dead. She looked around to see the solemn, worried faces of the other doctors and her brother.

Just then there was a knock on the door and inside stepped a man dressed in a black suit and tie who was maybe only twenty-six. "Sir?" he said to Michael

"Yes, O'Hara" Michael said sternly

"We might have the location of the suspect"

"What? Where?"

"We ran the c.c.t.v cameras around the hospital and got a car colour and type, and a partial license plate" he informed "We then put out a search on the car and it came up on another camera in another part of town"

"How do you know it's the right car?"

"We saw a man on the camera carrying Doctor Robbins into a black Honda, unconscious"

"Hoyt likes somewhere quiet, secluded. It'll probably be somewhere abandoned, check the surrounding area. Check what kind of buildings there is, if any of them aren't in use". The man nodded and walked back out.

"Does that mean we might have found her?" Alex asked

"Maybe, Hoyt will probably assume we'd skip over it cause he knows we know him and what he'd do. It's just a matter of time"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Mark was waiting impatiently by the walkway in the hospital, by the Chief's office. He couldn't stand just waiting for the police to do their work, he wanted to just get their now. He knew that every second that went by meant Arizona was closer to death or being put through unimaginable pain and horror. Mark was too lost in his thoughts to see Callie running towards him.

"Mark!". Mark looked over to the source of the calling and panicked as he saw who it was.

"C-callie? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put?" he shouted

"I couldn't, not when you told me about Arizona. I asked my parents to look after Sofia. Where is Arizona?" Callie asked eagerly. Mark didn't say anything, what could he say?

Callie noticed his solemn look and silence "Mark?" she warned "Where's Arizona?"

"Callie-"

"Mark! Where is Arizona?" she said, raising her voice.

Mark panicked but he knew he couldn't lie to her, no matter how bad the situation seemed.

"Callie...Arizona has been kidnapped". He saw her face instantly drop and could practically hear her brain whir with panicked thoughts.

"What, what do mean? When? How?" she rambled

"Another guy who's working with Hoyt and he was an intern here so she must not have suspected anything. Everyone is working to find her, including her brother Michael, he's here"

"How long has she been gone?"

"Since this morning. Come on, everyone's in the Chief's office"

They both walked in silence to the older surgeon's office and Mark opened the door to let her in. Callie saw four attendings and others she didn't know, men dressed in plain clothing and beside them was Arizona's little brother, Michael. The Chief and Bailey were standing by his desk while Teddy and Robert Stark stood near the back.

"Callie" Michael greeted as she walked in.

"Hey Michael" she replied as he walked over and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your parents with Sofia?" Teddy asked as she too came and hugged her

"I heard about what happened and I couldn't just stay there. Sofia is with my parents" Callie continued.

A phone started to ring and everybody looked around to see who's it was. Michael, realising it was his picked it up "Detective Robbins...Hm mm...Yes..thank you" he said before hanging up.

"That was O'Hara. We have a possible location, we're going in"

"You think you know where she is?" Callie said hopefully

"Maybe"

"I'm coming" Mark said quickly

Michael looked at him as though he had made some sort of inapropriate joke "No you're not"

"Why not?"

"It's very dangerous and you could get killed"

"Come on, man. You might need a doctor there, and besides I fought the guy before"

"Now there's two" Michael reitterated

"Don't care, I'm going" Mark snapped and went to get changed. Michael sighed

"Fine" he replied before Mark went out the door and he nodded.

Arizona groaned as Hoyt and Ethan dropped her hard onto the cold, stone ground. Her head felt like it was on fire. She had constantly had it smacked off walls or being punched in the face.

Arizona, still trying to fight back moved onto her hands and knees, trying to stand up but was kicked in the stomach by Ethan. She flew onto her side and gripped her stomach in pain. Ethan kicked her again and again a couple of more times in the stomach and face before Hoyt motioned for him to stop "That's for earlier" he growled.

"Get the tools" Hoyt ordered and the younger man nodded, walking out of the large room they were in and slamming the door quickly behind him. Arizona tilted her head up to look at Hoyt, he was about a meter away from her.

"Looks like it's just you and me Arizona" Hoyt soothed as he began to edge towards her slowly. Arizona wanted to move away, move back from him but she couldn't muster up the strength to move.

Her whole body hurt, her face felt swollen and sore and her breathing was rapid and painful. She barely rolled over onto her stomach before Hoyt's hands rolled her onto her back and he leaned in towards her.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" he whispered "You got away last time but now you'll never see your family again". Arizona shook with fear and sobs, she couldn't help but believe him. He had executed everythingg perfectly so that even Arizona fell for his tricks. She had ran right into the trap with Ethan, she should never have gone up alone.

She wished desperately to go back to two days before, when she had last seen Callie everything had been fine, great even. Now, she was going to die in some dingy, old factory surrounded only by two surgical psychopaths who hated her. Hoyt was bent over her helpless form, leaning in towards her, his lips lightly moving across her cheek and before she knew it he had clamped his mouth over hers and was pushing his tongue in her mouth. His body was pressed against hers and pinned her down so she couldn't budge. She panicked and desperately tried to push him off with some imaginary strength.

She bit his tongue and felt as the coppery taste spread in her mouth, he yelled and swore in pain. Arizona pushed him up enough so she could slide out from under him as he was distracted. She began to crawl away moving completely out from under him when she felt his hand wrap round her ankle and drag her back to him. He quickly turned her on her back again and his left hand extended around her throat. She coughed as the air escaped her lungs and her throat constricted.

He raised his right hand and brought it down into contact with her face. She felt another rush of hot liquid, her own blood fill her mouth and spill out onto the floor. He lifted his hand and punched again higher on her face and she blacked out a little as the pain coursed through her whole head. Arizona didn't notice as Ethan entered the room and stopped Hoyt.

"Stop!" he yelled at his accomplice "You'll kill her now if you continue. You want to keep her alive, for now"

Hoyt growled and nodded "Get to work"

Arizona barely flinched as Ethan picked her up roughly and carried her over to a metal block on the floor and put her down. He pulled her up and her head fell against his shoulder as he removed her lab coat and she shivered as a cold, breeze washed over her. He pushed her down and her head once again slammed onto the surface, sending fresh waves of pain through her.

She then felt her arms being pulled back and her legs straightened out and held down by ropes on her wrists and ankles. She tried to pull them back up but she didn't have the strength for anything this time round.

Her blurry vision managaed to detect the outline of Charled Hoyt and she only knew it was him because of his heavy breathing sounds and hot breath on her skin.

"I always imagined sliding the scalpel across your soft skin but you see, I've been waiting for so long for this moment I dont think it can end just yet" he said excitedly.

The next thing Arizona felt was the white, hot pain as she felt two scalpels scrape simultaneously across her wrists and her blood flew freely down her arms. She whimpered as the pain intensified and she began to see spots. Soon her vision began to turn to black and felt her strength dissipate every second that passed by.

Michael sped the car up as they approached a rundown street full of empty abandoned buildings. His sister was hid amongst one of these buildings, somewhere, and he had to find her. Beside him was Mark Sloane, who sat quietly while Michael drove., his face tense.

They had officers searching every building in the surrounding area, he and Mark had the abandoned factory behind a row of rundown apartments. Eventually the old, rusted gates of the once clothing factory entrance came into view.

The gates were padlocked and instead of slowing down, Michael crashed through them and skidded the car so it stopped about ten meters from the wall with the gates lying smashed into pieces on the ground.

"What was that?" Mark shouted angrily.

"No time for unlocking stupid gates, we're on the clock here" Michael said plainly and they sprung out of the car and ran to the door entrances looking for a way in.

Everything was padlocked like the gate, but the side door he saw was battered and dented and a steel rod lay next to it. Michael noticed out of the corner of his eye something beside the rod, he bent down to look at it and Mark noticed.

"What is it?" he asked

Michael saw a small pool of dark liquid and dipped his finger in it and brought it up into the light.

"Blood" he noted "It's fresh too"

"So?"

"So, how much you betting it's the interns?" he said rhetorically "We need to find a way in"

"You think they're in there?"

"Yes"

"Even if they are, how are we gonna find them in time? the place is pretty big"

"Two floors. We take a floor each, which reminds me" Michael mused, pulling out a gun similar to the one in his belt and handing it to Mark.

"You're giving me a gun?"

"You'll need it. Do you know how to use it?".

Mark shrugged "Kind of"

Michael held the gun out "Clip out, clip in" he said pushing the metal part into the gun handle "Safety on, safety off" he said pulling a metal clasp back.

He handed the gun to Mark who grasped it nervously "Thanks"

Michael spotted a window to the right, he walked over and elbowed the window and it smashed "After you" he said and motioned for Mark to climb through the window and he did easily. After they weree both in Michael turned to Mark "You take basement floor I take ground floor" he ordered before handing a walkie talkie to Mark "Call for backup if you need to"

"Don't you need this?"

"I got one as well. Go!". Mark did as he was told and ran off to find the stairwell. He ran down to the basement floor and gagged at the smell of damp, greasy walls and loose pipes. He looked down, the place seemed to be a network of corridors with no proper direction. Every clang or bump he heard sent him jumping out his skin, the place was like a setting for a classic psycho horror, which this basically was. He felt like something was going to jump out at him at any moment.

Mark heard another bang, like the slam of some object, definately different from small bumps and clangs of metal, this seemed purposely made. He decided the noise had came from the corridor behind him. He raised his gun and edged down the corridor, trying to be as silent as possible.

He reached the corner and peaked round, the corridor was empty but he noticed quickly one of the first doors on the right was opened a few inches and there was a dim light emanating from it. Someone was obviously in there Mark thought, but who. He tiptoed to the edge of the door and luckily the door was wide open enough or Mark to slip his head through and look. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but as they did he was shocked.

To the back of the rather large room Mark saw teo men huddled over and object. Upon further speculation Mark saw it was actually Arizona bloodied and beaten on a metal landing, her wrists slit open. Mark pulled away quickly and walked from the door further enough so the men wouldn't hear him.

"Michael? I found Arizona in the basement, about three corridors away from the stairwell" he said before putting the walkie away and pulling the gun out instead. Holding the weapon steady in his hand he ran in.

"Get away from her!" he shouted to the two men-wait, one man surrounding Arizona's pale body. Mark remembered two men where was the other one he thought. He had turned around, hearing a shuffle when a sharp pain coursed through his head and he fell down. He yelled and felt a blunt object crush into his side.

The man, the intern was kicking him and he could feel the air being pushed out of his lungs. The man swung his leg back ready to kick again but Mark interceded and grabbed his leg, pulling as hard as he could before the man fell on his back. Mark spotted the gun and grabbed it, raising it and aiming at the young man who had just risen to his feet and was ready to pounce at Mark. Mark squeezed the trigger and heard and explosive noise as the man flew back and lay still on the floor.

Mark just stared and didn't notice Hoyt run over and kick the gun out of his hand. The gun landed feet away and Mark made as grab for it but Hoyt slid it behind him. Hoyt lunged at Mark and he went tumbling backwards and began wrestling with him. The older fake surgeon was however, a lot stronger than he looked and had Mark held to the ground, his hands closing around Mark's throat. Mark began to gag and grappled at Hoyt's hands to make him release his grip, but couldn't. His vision began to blur and he was choking.

Suddenly the heavy weight of Hoyt was relieved of him as Hoyt swayed unsteadily and then toppled to the side.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0

Arizona could feel the heat leave her body and the cold overcome her as she bled to death on the floor. Out of her peripheral vision she could see the flow of red liquid like a waterfall eminate from the slashes on her wrists. Everything was dulling for her now, her pain had dulled, her vision blurred from the weakness of blood loss and the tears that now escaped her eyes at the realisation she was almost dead.

She had accepted her fate, she couldn't do much else. Then she heard a man yell, she couldn't tell who it was and more light filled her vision as Ethan moved away. Seconds later she heard a loud bang, a gunshot ring

through her ears and hoyt quickly moved away. Her curiousity peaked and slight fear nudging her, she slowly twisted her head to the side and her heart began to race in shock. A figure was fighting, struggling with Hoyt, a man, tall and muscular with greying hair and a deep voice she heard. It was Mark. She could barely believe it, he had managed to find her, but how?.

She saw Hoyt had closed in on him and was being strangled beneath Hoyt's strong hold. Arizona wanted desperately to help him, but she could barely move let alone help him fend off another physically capable, strong adult male. It was there she spotted a gun just beneath her on the ground. She tried to edge of the metal landing she was on but she was still tied and still losing blood.

She pulled as hard as she could with her left hand and the rope moved only slightly. She pulled again, harder until she felt the rope loosen and she moved further off the landing. Then she reached out with her still bound right hand,her fingertips lightly grazed the smooth surface of the cool, metal object. She kept pulling until she was able to take the gun off the ground and aim it at Hoyt's back.

She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet buried itself between his shoulderblades and he swayed before finally falling to the side. Beside Hoyt Mark coughed and gasped for air. Arizona closed her eyes in relief, but mostly exhaustion. She had managed to help Mark but now she was completely fucked.

Mark,after coughing and gulping sll the air he could possibly managed, hobbled to his feet and half-crawled to Arizona's side. he saw she was dangling off the side of the landing and pulled her up and untying the roped first from her hands.

He saw the amount of blood coating her arms and the floor and looked arond for anything to cover the slashes with. he saw her lab coat thrown to the side and grabbed it, ripping lengths of it off and tying them round her wrists. Arizona groaned in pain and he laughed, a little, relieved she was awake, still fighting.

"Hey Blondie" he laughed nervously

"He-y" she whispered almost inaudibly

"We're gonna get you outta here" he assured her. She moaned in response. Mark heard a screech and snapped his head around to see Michael Robbins run in and stop at the sight of Ethan and Hoyt dead on the floor.

"Good work" he said eventually and ran over to Arizona's side "How is she?"

"Alive, but she needs a hospital now" Mark said

"Okay I'll call for an ambulance" Michael replied and began talking into his walkie talkie.

Callie sat on the cream-coloured couch in Chief Weber's office in silence. Only her, Bailey and the Chief remained in there. After the police and Mark and Michael had left the Chief had ordered the others to stay silent and get back to work, to help their patients and keep busy instead of sitting around and waiting.

Callie was beyond terrified, there was no word for how she felt. She couldn't imagine what Arizona was going through, or had been through in the time she had been gone. Her only thoought accompanying it was that she wasn't here for her, to protect her.

Now Mark had rushed off with Arizona's brother to go on what might be a wild goose chase for her, they didn't reallyy know where exactly she was.

Bailey could see Callie was terrified for her wife, he couldn't believe the luck they had had in recent months, first with the car accident and Sofia and Callie's shaky recovery. Now, Arizona, one of the nicest and most caring surgeon and person she had ever came across and was very fond of was in serious danger from two horrific men.

"Torres" Chief sat their unaware or ignorant of his call "Torres!".

Callie looked over to him and he met her gaze "Arizona will be okay" he said, hoping to comfort her. Callie just stared for a moment before answering.

"How can you say that? How can you know?" she replied, her face almost impassive with shock. The Chief looked down, unsure of what to say next.

"Because Arizona is..a good man in a storm" Bailey cut in, using the phrase Arizona had so often referred to "She is a Marine's daughter and..apparently an ex-cop, so by association she tough. Besides she has a lot to survive for"

Callie looked at her an frowned. Bailey continued "She has you and Sofia and Mark, her job and patients, he parents and brother. She doesn't have the luxury of giving up or not fighting". Callie smiled at that. Just then Bailey and Chief's beepers went off and they looked at the screens.

"It's Arizona" Chief said and with that the three of them rushed out to the ER to await Arizona and Mark's arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark struggled to move about the Ambulance, around the Paramedics. He had his hands pressed to Arizona's wrists to stop the bleeding. On the gurney, Arizona lay shaking and her body was extremely pale. She was barely conscious and heart rate was soaring. Eventually the Ambulance came to a stop and the doors were pushed wide open by the medics, to reveal the Chief, Bailey and Callie. Mark stepped out of the vehicle.

"How is she?" Bailey said quickly

"Arizona has two slashed veins on her wrists, she's stage four tachycardic. BPM is one-fifty-seven and she's hypovolemic" he listed off her symptoms.

The Chief stepped in "Take her to the OR for a transfusion and sew up her wounds"

The Gurney was wheeled in and Mark and Callie followed closely behind.

The Chief turned to face Mark and looked worried at him "What the hell happened?"

"You can see what happened, she got attacked"

"Are you okay?" Chief asked

"Yeah, just take care of Robbins" he stressed. The Chief ran off to help Arizona while Callie stood rooted to the spot in fear for her girlfriend. Mark stood in front of her and looked at her with the utmost sincerity, his arms placed firmly on hers to gain her attention.

"Callie. She'll be okay. She's tough stuff". Callie merely nodded.

0O0O0O0O0

0O0O0O0O0O0

It was hours later when the Chief and Bailey re-emerged, their faces tired and drawn. Michael had joined Mark and Callie about two hours after the incident and sat quietly by their side. They walked slowly up to the two other Doctors and Police Officer and stopped before them.

Callie looked up with profound fear and Mark felt his body tense at their slow, weary movements. The Chief stared at them for several moments before speaking.

"Arizona is going to be just fine" he said, a broad smile now covering his aging face. Mark shot up like a light, his face contorted in confusion.

"What the hell was that? Walking over here all slow and stuff, making me think that she was dead".

"Well she's not" Bailey quipped "She had a few shaky moments in the OR but she is in the ICU now. Well taken care of, and you can see her"

"Thank you Doctor Bailey and Chief" squealed Callie happily as she hugged the Doctors with great enthusiasm, worthy of Arizona. Michael got up to thank them and shake their hands.

They all walked up to the ICU and saw Arizona; sure enough she was alive and laying on the clean, crisp hospital bed.

As they walked in Mark saw the blonde's eyes begin to flutter open in recognition of sound around her.

"C-Callie" came Arizona's hoarse voice.

"Hey babe, I'm right here. How do you feel?"

Arizona nodded to assure she was fine.

"We'll give you two some time alone" Mark spoke up, realizing the women needed to talk, and ushered the Chief and Bailey out the room in front of him.

0o0o0oo0o0

0oo0o0o0o0

Arizona felt her arms and face burning. Hoyt had done a real number on her this time. Now though, this time it wasn't in vain, her suffering at the hands of her own personal Freddy Krueger. Hoyt was dead, she had killed him and had never felt more safe. A few hours ago she was in a dark, creepy, abandoned factory with two psychotic men. All that had registered in her mind was that she would never see her wife, Calliope again. Never see their sweet, beautiful child again.

Now she was in a hospital, her own hospital surrounded by the best doctors in the country and her new family. Mark had left them alone to talk; Arizona was grateful and tried her hardest to muster up more strength to speak.

"Call-iope" she stuttered "I love you" she stated smiling and Callie beamed.

"I love you too, Arizona. I don't know what would have happened if I lost you" she told and Arizona looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry" said Arizona.

"Don't be, it's not your fault a raving psycho decided to drop by". Arizona chuckled, Callie sounded just like Mark. She could see why they were best friends.

"Do you need anything?" Callie interjected.

Arizona thought she didn't, not right now. She really wanted to talk to Mark.

"Could you possibly sneak me a chocolate muffin from the cafeteria? I'm so hungry" the blonde grovelled amusingly, trying to stop Callie's worrying by her childish, playful behaviour. Callie smiled and nodded before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back and Mark can keep you company till then. I'm not leaving you alone" she half joked and kissed Arizona again before moving out of the room. Mark walked in silently, his eyes trained on Arizona. Arizona felt his eyes on her even as she looked away and it was starting to make her feel self-conscious.

"Mark, can you stop that? You're kinda freaking me out" Arizona admitted and Mark looked away.

"More than Hoyt?" he said jokingly. Arizona gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, I just-it's hard to reconcile with everything that's happened over the last few days. Especially tonight-" Mark cut off, his gaze wandering, his thoughts lost. Arizona could see the situation had shaken him. He had never had the displeasure of dealing with Warren Hoyt and she wished he never had.

"I know. Hoyt's scary and I'm sorry I even put you in that position. I put you in danger for no good reason, he was never after you".

"You're right, Hoyt is scary, but it wasn't really that" Mark said.

Arizona frowned at the statement. If it wasn't facing Hoyt, almost being murdered by him and his counterpart then what was it that was bothering him.

"Then what was it?"

"You almost died. I saw you almost bleeding to death on that factory floor and you still managed to move your ass and shoot him in the back to save me. I know we fight a lot and we've said some pretty harsh things to each other over the years. I always was kind of annoyed that you had this effect on Callie that I didn't and I made sure you realized how much you could piss me off-".

"Mark?" Arizona said, trying to stop him.

"No-I want to explain. I always kind of thought you were really annoying, but seeing the stuff you put up with from Hoyt and being elbow deep in your blood made me realize that the reason you annoy me so much is the fact that I actually think you're...pretty awesome. You're like the annoying little sister I didn't want to admit I cared about".

"Thank you. I think. The truth is I think you're pretty cool too. The reason I didn't like you was that I believed that you had this hold over Callie that I didn't, so we also have that in common...You're a great dad and friend. And thank you for saving my life, you didn't need to come looking for me at that factory and you did anyway, despite the fact that it almost got you killed. I really appreciate it" Arizona admitted and they shared a moment of comfortable silence. Finally accepting that they actually did care about each other and it wasn't just due to the fact they both were close to Callie.

Mark gave a cute smile and snuggled onto Arizona's arm and Arizona gave a scared look "That's so nice" he joked.

"Get off me!" Arizona said, slapping his head playfully to make him let go.

"When you get out of here we still have a movie to watch" Mark said, smiling at Arizona.

"Rain check?"

"I hold you to that" he said laughing.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Arizona leaned her head back onto the pillow and sighed tiredly. Arizona saw Marks head loll forward and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mark, go home and get some sleep" she ordered.

"I'm fine. Can't leave you alone, never know what you might get up to" he joked "Besides Callie would kill me and in some ways she is scarier than Hoyt"

"I think I'll be fine for a while" she argued.

"Okay, I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Mark asked. The blonde woman smiled and shook her head.

Get some sleep, Blondie. You deserved it" Mark commented as he stood up. He turned to walk away but stopped and turned back "Just for the record, there isn't any more serial killers gunning after you, right?"

"I'm pretty sure Hoyt was the only one" she laughed.

"Okay, that's good" Mark smiled as he left, patting her head in a mocking, big brother fashion and Arizona replied by shoving his arm away.

As soon as he left, Arizona let herself relax into the soft pillow. Closing her eyes and breathing out. She was so tired. All she had wanted was for a quiet weekend off to watch movies. Instead of a grumpy wife shoving her out of bed at six in the morning to take care of their baby, she had a psychotic surgeon who had conspired to hack her to pieces with his former army/surgeon apprentice. The worst part was involving Mark. Now, at least Hoyt was dead and she had never felt safer. Safer in the knowledge that he would never come after her or her family again. Now she could sleep.

**I hate the endings of stories, I can't do them at all so sorry if this is kind of crap. Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story though xx**


End file.
